


zedaph's fun afternoon

by covellite



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: This is.. it's Zed getting railed, that's all it is.
Relationships: Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), Tango Tek/Zedaph/impulseSV (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	zedaph's fun afternoon

He wakes up from dozing to the feelings of hands on his bare ass. He recognizes the hands, of course, there's only one person on the server with one creeper hand and one robotic one, but knowing takes half the fun out of it, so he pretends not to.

The man doesn't bother prepping him; his aching hole is already wet and loose from a dozen others using him. He just presses the blunt head of his cock against his hole and starts thrusting, making Zedaph shake with every movement. The man's cock drags against his prostate with every thrust, and if Zedaph weren't too tired to make noise he'd be sobbing from desperation. As it is, all he can do is hug the barrel beneath him as tightly as he can and let the man have his way with him.

The man cums inside him just like everyone else has, and Zedaph hears him chuckle lowly as he pulls out. He doesn't speak, none of them have, just pats Zedaph's ass and walks away, leaving him open for the next person who walks past.

Zedaph is pretty sure the next person to visit him has already fucked him at least once that day, but he's not complaining. The man is _big_ , long and thick in the best way, and if Zedaph were able to cum he's sure he would have at least twice in the time it takes the man to do so.

After him, no one visits for a long while, and he dozes off again. It's almost sunset in the shopping district, most hermits have gone home. Impulse should be there to get him any moment now.

The sound of heavy boots wakes him. It's not Impulse; whoever this is, he's far too loud. The man crouches down until he's eye level with Zedaph's hole, and he twitches as the man snickers. He puts his hands on Zedaph's ass, spreading him, and Zedaph whimpers at the feeling of cum dripping out of him.

The man's tongue catches the cum, lathing it up before he puts his mouth to Zedaph's hole and starts sucking at it. His tongue wriggles inside, and Zedaph realizes what the man is doing. He's eating the cum out of him, licking it up and swallowing it and destroying all the hard work that Zedaph spent the whole day collecting. His face turns even redder and he buries his head in his arms as the man eats him out. Impulse put him there so he could prove his worth as a cumrag, and now he has nothing to show for it.

He's a trembling mess by the time the man finishes. The man pulls away, but doesn't get up. Instead he grabs Zedaph by the waist, surprisingly gentle, and coaxes him into sitting up on the barrel.

Tango beams up at Zedaph from where he's kneeling on the ground. "Have a good day?" he asks, hands caressing Zedaph's thighs. Zedaph can barely nod. "Let me help you and then we'll go home, okay?"

Tango's clever fingers are pulling the ring off of Zedaph's cock before he can make sense of the words. He knows Tango won't need to do much to tip him over the edge, and he's right. Tango's mouth is barely closed over the head of his cock before Zedaph cums, nothing but Tango's hands keeping him steady.

“Ready to go home?” Tango asks once Zedaph’s body is no longer shaking. He nods, swaying slightly. “Alright, big guy. Let’s get you home.”


End file.
